1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel mounting bolt and a wheel mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wheel mounting structures for mounting a wheel on a hub come in two types: one is such that a bolt is provided on the hub side and the wheel is mounted on the hub by tightening the bolt with a wheel mounting nut; the other is such that a female thread portion is provided on the hub side and the wheel is mounted by securely inserting a wheel mounting bolt into the female thread portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open JP 2006-112605-A).